Mi amor por ti es silencioso
by Minako1413
Summary: ¿Cómo puedo perdonarme por lo que te hice? Espero que algún día me perdones mi querida Bella. Advertencia: ¡Lemon! AU / OoC Vampíros/ Humanos
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

**Nombre del Fic: **Mi amor por ti es silencioso

**Nombre de la Autora: Minako1413**

**Advertencia: **¡Lemon! AU / OoC

**Rated: M**

**Pareja: **Edward y Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario de la autora: <strong>Bueno como verán no puedo con mi ingenio y publiqué otra historia. Ustedes dirán que les parecerá.

Me he esforzado por mejorar. Creo que lo he logrado.

No se preocupen seguiré con mis otras historias, sólo que están en proceso de reedición.

Quiero que queden redactadas como ésta.

* * *

><p><em>No tengo justificación para lo que hice. La ira me segó debo admitir. No era mi intención hacerte daño. ¿Cómo puedo perdonarme por lo que te hice? <em>

_Si tan sólo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás… pero no puedo, es imposible. Espero que algún día me perdones mi querida Bella._

_Te quiero y siempre te querré. No lo olvides._

_Tuyo siempre._

**Edward Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**Nombre del Fic: Mi amor por ti es silencioso**

**Nombre de la Autora: Minako1413**

**Advertencia: ¡Lemon! AU / OoC**

**Rated: M**

**Pareja: Edward y Bella**

**Comentario de la autora: Bueno como verán no puedo con mi ingenio y publiqué otra historia. Ustedes dirán que les parecerá.**

**Me he esforzado por mejorar. Creo que lo he logrado.**

**No se preocupen seguiré con mis otras historias, sólo que están en proceso de reedición. **

**Quiero que queden redactadas como ésta.**

Los Cullen era una típica familia. El mayor Carlisle era neurólogo. Él se caracterizaba por ser amable, pero sobre todo resaltaba su tranquilidad para tomarse las cosas. Su esposa Esme era una madre ejemplar y amorosa. Su mayor virtud: la paciencia; ya que sus hijos adoptivos de vez en cuando cometían alguna fechoría que le teñiría los pelos de verde, si pudiese. El mayor Edward era solitario, y apacible. Emmet, el grandulón de la familia, se comparaba a la actitud de un niño atrapado en un cuerpo de grande. La mayoría de las veces era infantil y entusiasta. Su novia Rosalie, era todo lo contrario a él. Ella era reservada y muy culta. La típica muñeca barbie. Otra hija de los Cullen se llamaba Alice, tenia manía de duende, imperativa como ella sola sabía hacerlo. Compartía sus gustos por la moda y las compras con la antes mencionada. Su novio llamado Jasper, tenía una personalidad seria y no expresaba emoción alguna. No delante de todos, sólo digamos que reservaba lo mejor para su enamorada.

Una estirpe muy normal, dirán. Pero faltaba el hecho de que eran vampiros. Aunque se consideran vegetarianos ya que no consumían sangre humana. Sólo animales.

Edward hace unos cuantos años se sientía aislado de su familia. Pero ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que todos estaban en parejas. Menos él claro.

Pasaron varios meses, años, incluso siglos esperando aquella persona que lo cautivara. Que hiciera su mundo girar.

A causa de eso últimamente estaba de muy mal humor.

—Arriba hermanito. ¡Es hora de ir al instituto!— canturreó Alice.

—Déjame enana— dijo molesto.

— ¡Levántate! Sé que no estás durmiendo. Nosotros no podemos hacerlo—le aclaró. Como si no lo supiese.

El muchacho la mayoría de las veces sólo echaba su imaginación volar. Toda la noche había estado tocado el piano, su hobby favorito. Podrían dolerle los dedos de tanto tocar. Pero eso no era posible.

Finalmente aburrido, se había acostado sobre el sofá de su cuarto.

Resignado, se levantó y saludó a sus padres adoptivos. Los cinco chicos de apariencia adolecente se dirigieron a su escuela en la preparatoria Forks. Lugar donde residían en ese momento.

Repentinamente la más baja de estatura de la familia tuvo una visión.

Un grupo de personas conformadas por una mujer y un hombre viajaban en un auto verde. De repente un ciervo se cruza en su camino. Se escuchan ruido de llantas. El hombre trata sin éxito de controlar el vehículo, pero es en vano. Atropellan al animal y se dirigen a un barranco.

Ella se tensa de inmediato. Ver esa horrible imagen es suficiente motivo para aturdirla.

—Alice ¿Qué sucede?— le llama su hermano mayor. Ella de inmediato comparte su visión con él— ¿Están ambos…?— dejó la pregunta sin terminar. La mirada gacha de su hermana lo dice todo.

— ¿Pasó o va a pasar algo malo? — preguntó con cierto temor el hermano oso, como lo llamaban.

—Un accidente ocurrirá en unos segundos. Una pareja chocará a un ciervo y morirán— dijo esto último en un susurro.

—Al. No podemos salvar la vida de todos los humanos. Comprende— trató de hacerla entender.

Otra visión dio un vuelco al asunto.

— ¡Oh, no! — Comentó acongojada, llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza— ¡un bebé! Hay un bebé en la parte de atrás. ¡Debemos ir a rescatarlo!

— ¡Vamos! — se ofreció extrañamente la rubia. Ella cambiaba de actitud cuando el asunto era un niño.

— ¡No! Es demasiado tarde. El agua inundará el auto en cualquier momento—objetó Edward.

—Vamos chicas. Yo las acompaño—proclamó Emmet.

—Yo también voy— habló seriamente Jasper.

En segundos todos menos el mayor, partieron a velocidad vampírica guiados por Alice hacia el lugar de incidente.

Cuando el olor a sangre animal mezclado con el de humano se hizo presente. Rosalie echo a correr más rápido que los demás. Siendo así la primera en zambullirse en el agua.

Echo una mirada al coche. Solo se escuchaba un ritmo cardiaco acelerándose. Era un hecho que ambos adultos estaban muertos. Pudo ver el agua filtrándose rápidamente.

Luego sintió a sus hermanos a su lado. Mientras el más grande de tamaño se cercioraba de que los adultos estaban sin vida. La pequeña duende abrió el capo del auto. De inmediato la novia del grandote tomo al bebé con sillita y todo para no perder tiempo. Le tapo la nariz y la boca para evitar que tragase más agua. Jasper la ayudó a emerger.

Al salir todos a la superficie. Se concentraron en la salud del niño.

— ¡No respira!— gritó alarmada la primera en llegar.

De inmediato la más pequeña le realizó respiración boca a boca. Al final logró con júbilo salvarla de la muerte. El pequeño cuerpo expulsó el agua que contenían sus pulmones.

Todos estaban desbordados de emociones. Trabajo el cual se encargo de calmar Jasper, quien controlaba las los sentimientos.

— Bien ¿ahora qué haremos? — preguntó el oso hermano.

—Es sencillo. Quedárnosla— anunció la pequeña de pelo corto.

— Pero es que no podemos— objetó en vano el más infantil de los cuatro.

— ¡No podemos dejarla sola!—anunció, la chica parecida a una modelo, fulminando con la mirada a su novio.

Sin esperar siquiera alguna reacción más. Corrió con bebé en brazos hacia la casa Cullen.

El crío, necesitaba calefacción de inmediato si no querían que muriese de hipotermia.

Una vez allí la bañaron con agua tibia. Aumentando su calor de a poco. Por precaución, para que no le diera un paro cardiaco.

Estaban todos muy pendientes de la nueva invitada. Era una niña de unos aproximados uno o dos años de vida. Tenía el cabello castaño, enrulado, de piel pálida. Claro, no tanto como la de ellos. Poseía unos buenos pulmones. Eso lo había demostrado de inmediato.

Las dos chicas amantes de la moda se ofrecieron en comprar lo primordial. Ropa y comida; aunque con lo impulsivas que eran a la hora de las compras, lo más seguro es que comprarán cosas de más.


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

**Nombre del Fic: **Mi amor por ti es silencioso

**Nombre de la Autora: Minako1413**

**Advertencia: **¡Lemon! AU / OoC

**Rated: M**

**Pareja: **Edward y Bella

Edward regresó dos días después. No quería ver a sus parientes. Presentía que todos en aquella casa estarían tristes por la muerte de esas tres personas. Y sobre todo del pequeño.

Al ingresar en la casa escuchó risas. Al parecer estaban de muy buen humor. Él se alegro, eso era bueno. Pero al instante, un olor lo golpeó. "Un humano" anunciaron sus instintos.

Llegó al comedor, allí vio una imagen que parecía perfecta para enmarcar.

Rosalie sostenía un bebé, claramente lo era. A su lado estaba su novio y del lado izquierdo estaban sus padres. Todos con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Qué hace esa… cosa aquí? — preguntó exasperado Edward.

No era de su agrado que un humano estuviera en su casa. Le resultaba un poco difícil estudiar en aquel instituto, como ahora tener que lidiar con un bebé. ¿Y si alguna vez se descontrolaba y lo atacaba? Eso no traería lindos recuerdos de seguro. No se lo perdonaría.

—No es "una cosa" —aclaró Rosalie furiosa— es un bebé.

Su instinto maternal se había disparado. Ella siempre había querido ser madre. Claramente una cosa imposible, dada su condición.

—Es una niña— concluyo la de cabello corto.

— Es un humano. ¡No puede quedarse con nosotros!— protestó el recién llegado.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Toda la familia la había adoptado como una más. Aún ante la ridícula idea de que seis vampiros cuidasen de una criatura humana. "Seis" no siete, ya que él no pensaba cuidarla. Como si su soledad no fuera suficiente tediosa de soportar, ni en sus más cercanos pensamientos se veía cerca de ella.

Tres semanas después de su la llegada de la nueva integrante, las cosas habían cambiado. Ya no estaba todo como antes. Desde ese momento dedicaron toda su atención en "Isabela". Como habían averiguado que se llamaba. Sus padres eran Reene y Charlie Swan.

Habían conseguido todos los papeles de la niña como partida de nacimiento y vacunas. Asimismo falsificaron un testamento en el cual dejaban la custodia a los Cullen en caso de que a sus padres les ocurriera algo. Claro que nadie lo creyó al principio. Si bien ellos eran conocidos de los Swan, no había tanta confianza como para dejarla a su cuidado a su única hija. Pero lo aceptaron al ver los papeles en perfecta regla y aparte del hecho de que nadie reclamaba a la niña. No tuvieron más remedio que dejárselos a ellos. Además parecían ser la familia perfecta.

Un Martes a la madruga, Isabela despertó llorando. Rápidamente fue asistida por su mamá barbie.

Ese día había estado algo molesta.

—Son los dientes — los tranquilizo Carlisle.

—A ver Alice. Repíteme ¿Porque tengo que quedarme con ella? — cuestionó el de cabellos indomables.

—Sencillo. Tú te has alimentado y nosotros no—dijo tajantemente.

— ¿No hay una posibilidad de que la cuide otro? — refunfuño éste. Esa niña no era de su agrado y todos lo sabían.

Pero lo que no sabían, era que él no quería encariñarse con ella. ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella creciera? Era humana después de todo. Moriría como es común. Pero estaba seguro que la extrañaría. Claro en el remoto hecho que la quisiera.

Unos llantos interrumpieron en la silenciosa casa.

El chico se dirigió hacia el cuarto de "Bella", como le decían todos. Menos el susodicho.

Al levantarla comprobó que tenía fiebre. Debía de bajársela si no quería que la pequeña tuviera problemas.

Arregló lo necesario para darle una ducha. Le fue sacando la ropa hasta dejarla desnuda. La niña al contacto con el agua flexiono las piernas. No le gustó la temperatura del agua y comenzó a llorar.

—Se que no te gusta, pero debo de bajarte la temperatura— intentó consolarla— solo será un momento. Te lo prometo.

La niña enojada palmeó la superficie del agua, logrando así mojarlo.

—Isabela. ¡No! — la recriminó. Pero ella en vez de asustarse sonrió, logrando crear una sonrisa torcida de su niñero.

Cuando terminó de bañarla le cambió la ropa e intentó en vano acostarla en su cuna. La niña lloraba cada vez que lo intentaba.

Había intentado ignorar sus llantos, pero era un hecho que si sus hermanos volvían y la encontraban llorando, él pagaría las consecuencias.

Rendido se sentó en la mecedora. La niña apoyo su cabeza en su frio pecho y se calmó. Al parecer a ella le gustaba su compañía.

Otro día pasaba con total normalidad. Estaban los cinco chicos disfrutando de un día soleado en casa. Su condición no les permitía mostrarse en la luz del sol en presencia de los humanos.

La niña vestía radiantemente como siempre. Esa mañanase encontraba jugando con bloques de juguete.

Ésta estaba gateando ya que no sabía caminar aún.

—Vamos Bells. ¡Tú puedes! —la animaba su tío oso para que caminara en su dirección. El susodicho estaba arrodillado con los brazos extendidos— ¡Ven con el tío Oso!

— ¡Oso! —chilló la pequeña. Miró en dirección hacia él y alzo sus manitas con la única intención de que el la alzara.

— No, Bella. Tu ve con el tío— la alentó su "mama Rose".

La niña hizo un hermoso puchero, el cual aprendió de su tía Alice. Rose la paró para motivarla a que caminara sola. Una vez hecho ésto Bella miró de nuevo a su tío, su objetivo. Luego su mirada se desvió hacia su tío Edward quien leía un periódico. Pero en realidad estaba muy atento a los movimientos de la pequeña.

Súbitamente la niña deslizó un pié hacia adelante, luego le siguió otro. Todos se quedaron como estatuas.

— ¡Camina! —Exclamaron todos al unísono.

Bella continuó su camino; pero en cuestión de segundo cambió su objetivo. Ahora lo era el chico de cabellos desordenados.

Cuando estaba por llegar a él. Este simplemente se paró y se fue en otra dirección.

— ¡Edward! — le retó su hermana pequeña.

— ¿Qué? —dijo haciéndose el inocente.

— ¡Grosero! — Le gritó su hermano musculoso— Vamos pequeña Bells. No le hagas caso al amargado de Edward— anunció en voz alta para que todos lo oyeran como si eso fuera necesario. La agudeza del oído vampírico era tan buena que se podrían escuchar hasta un afiler al caer al suelo.

Emmet tomó a la pequeña en brazos y se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa, seguidas de su novia, y Alice.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? — preguntó Jasper a su lado. El interlocutor guardó silencio— entiendo tu actitud… a medias—admitió— pero no puedes ignorarla toda su vida.

—"Si podría" — pensó Edward.

— Bien, puesto que no quieres hablar conmigo, me retiro. Sólo déjame decirte algo. Aunque no quieras yo sé mejor que nadie lo que sientes. No lo olvides. Pero ¿crees que nadie se da cuenta que cuando algo le pasa a Bella tú eres el segundo que está a su lado? Claro, ya sabes nadie le gana a Rose—comentó sonriendo— Bueno me retiro— anunció entrando donde estaban los demás.

_¿Cuántos años más podría estar con esa actitud?_

— ¿Cuántos años viven los humanos? ¿Sesenta o setenta años? —Dijo en voz alta— Pues tengo varios años por seguir así— comentó bufando.


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

**Nombre del Fic: **Mi amor por ti es silencioso

**Nombre de la Autora: Minako1413**

**Advertencia: **¡Lemon! AU / OoC

**Rated: M**

**Pareja: **Edward y Bella

**Comentario de la autora: **Bueno como verán no puedo con mi ingenio y publiqué otra historia. Ustedes dirán que les parecerá.

Los años pasaban rápidos. Una pequeña niña dormía su siesta en su habitación perfectamente decorada. Su vida era de una niña normal de cinco años. Como estaba cansada después de jugar con sus tíos, se había retirado para tomar un descanso. Un pequeño beneficio de ser humano.

La chiquilla quería mucho a sus tíos. Al grandulón Emmet, a la simpática e imperativa Alice, al serio Jasper. Aunque no hablaba mucho con éste último, le encantaba hablar cuando lo hacían ya que la entendía perfectamente. También quería mucho a sus abuelos: la cariñosa Esme y el intelectual Carlisle, quien siempre le leía unos hermosos libros infantiles.

Pero sobre todo tenía un sentimiento especial por su tío Edward. Aunque notaba que siempre la estaba ignorando y nunca quería jugar con ella. Eso la ponía triste, sin embargo se le quitaba con en unos instantes por alguna extraña razón.

_¿Por qué no la quería? ¿Acaso le había hecho algo malo y no lo había notado? _

A veces lloraba y cuando le preguntaban cual era el motivo de su llanto mentía diciendo que se había caído o que le habían dicho algo en el jardín de infantes que la hacía ponerse mal.

Alice le creía ya que con el paso del tiempo se había dado cuenta que no podía ver su futuro y Edward no podía leer sus pensamientos. Por esa razón le decían todo el tiempo que era "una chica especial".

Una noche Isabela tuvo un sueño. Soñó con un chico hermoso como un ángel.

— ¿Tío Edward? —preguntó. De inmediato el muchacho se dio vuelta.

— Aléjate Isabela— dijo con voz firme.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te hice algo malo tío? —curioseó inocentemente.

— No digas más que soy tu tío. No lo soy—replicó con voz dura.

— De acuerdo. Edward — dijo diciendo su nombre a secas — Yo quería preguntarte— hizo una pausa — tú ¿porqué me tretas así?, siempre eres frio conmigo.

— Yo te trato como se me da la gana— comentó riendo — ¿quieres saber porque? — Expresó mientras se formaba una sonrisa torcida en su hermoso rostro. La niña asintió — porque te odio Isabela. Si, te odio con todas mi fuerzas. Era feliz antes de que tú llegaras. Lo arruinaste todo con tu presencia.

— ¡Que! — gritó exasperada.

— ¡Estas sorda niña! Que te odio. Que no te quiero ¿entiendes?

"_Te odio. No te quiero"_ repetía en su mente esas palabras.

Todos habían salido a cazar dejándola a cargo del mayor de los hermanos.

Éste subió a su cuarto para encontrarla llorando fuertemente.

Rosalie estaba llegando a la casa cuando escucho llorar a la niña. Apuró el paso y llegó rápidamente a su cuarto, encontrando a Edward al lado de su cama. La chica que se agitaba de tanto llorar. Claramente estaba en una crisis de nervios.

— ¿Que le hiciste? — Le increpó.

—Nada. No sé. Cuando llegue ya estaba llorando— se justificó el muchacho.

—Algo le debiste de haber hecho. Mira como esta— mencionó enojada.

— ¡Que no le he hecho nada mujer! — gritó él.

—Sal Edward. Por favor —le dijo amablemente Esme. De un momento a otro todos estaban allí presentes.

— ¡¿Porque?— articuló enojado.

—Por favor hijo— insistió ahora Carlisle.

— ¡Siempre hacen eso! Se ponen en defensa de ella. ¡Esto es increíble! Ni siquiera escuchan lo que digo.

—Edward por favor —volvió a repetir Carslisle.

—Bien. Si eso quieren — anunció saliendo de la habitación hecho una furia.

Como se atrevían en pensar que le había hecho algo a Bella. Por un momento se sintió celoso. Su familia la defendía sin pensar en que él podía llegar a ser inocente.

En tanto en la habitación se encontraban únicamente Jasper quien tranquilizaba a pequeña

—Bella dime que paso. ¿Acaso te hizo algo malo Edward? —comentó el joven .Ella lo abrazo en respuesta y volvió a llorar. En ese momento invadía la habitación sentimientos de miedo extremo.

— ¡Seguro que Edward le hizo algo!— acusó a rubia.

—Rosalie no podemos sacar conclusiones precipitadas— habló finalmente Esme.

—Esme. ¿Viste como estaba cuando llegamos? Es obvio que él le hizo algo.

—El sería incapaz de hacerle algo así—lo defendió la más pequeña.

—Ah sí claro, como no—aclaró sarcásticamente— Yo no le creo. Desde que Bella vino a ésta casa se encerró en sí mismo, mucho más que antes. Casi ni habla con nosotros. Parece un alma en pena. Yo digo que esta celoso de la atención que le damos a la criatura y la atacó—esclareció la barbie.

Toda la casa se sumo en un profundo silencio. Luego se escuchó pasos que bajando la escalera.

— Se quedo dormida. Pero no quiso decirme nada. Estaba tremendamente asustada de algo— declaró el joven rubio.

—De lo que él le hizo—siguió la acusación la de cabellos dorados.

—Rose cálmate. No sabemos que es lo que sucedió— exclamó Emmet.

De un momento a otro se escucharon ruidos en la planta superior.

— ¡Habla niña! ¡Di lo que supuestamente te hice! —dijo la voz de Edward. Cuando llegaron todos, este tenía a la niña del cuello arrinconada contra la pared. De inmediato lo apartaron de ella. — ¡Anda habla! ¡Di la verdad maldita mentirosa! Ahora si puedes decirles que te hice algo con razón de hechos— decía fuera de sí el hermano mayor. Lo sacaron afuera para que se calmara.


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

**Nombre del Fic: **Mi amor por ti es silencioso

**Nombre de la Autora: Minako1413**

**Advertencia: **¡Lemon! AU / OoC .Vampiros / Humanos

**Rated: M**

**Comentario de la autora: **Me alegra que les guste mi fic. Aunque apenas está comenzando. Espero que les guste éste capítulo.

Déjenme sus reviews, les tomará solo un momento y me alegrarán el día. Además de que así me darán ganas de actualizarlo más rápido.

* * *

><p>Aclaración:<p>

Para: rennesme carlie masen  
>De: Minako1413<br>ESTO NO ES PLAGIO. Aborrezco eso en primer lugar.  
>En segundo una chica que se llama <span>Rossie <span> me mando un review avisandome de que habia una historia que se llamaba "Silent Love".  
>Eso me paso por no checar los titulos para haber si no habia otro con el mismo nombre.<br>Pero repito NO ES PLAGIO. Me fijé en la historia y no tiene coincidencia con la mía.  
>Creo que te confundiste con el título que puse anteriormente. Ahora mi historia se llama "Mi amor por ti es silencioso".<br>Para que no haya confusiones lo cambie.  
>Si me querias avisar GRACIAS POR AVISARME. Puedes checar el autor te darás cuenta que soy la misma. MINAKO1413<br>Te lo agradezco nuevamente y me parece estupendo que avises de un posible plagio.  
>Como digo en mi perfil<br>DIGAN NO AL PLAGIO  
>Besos *Minako1413*<p>

* * *

><p>¿Celos? podría decirse que era lo que sentía Edward cuando lo sacaron a empujones del cuarto.<p>

Sin embargo su familia no sabía que aquello había sido planeado por el mismo que en ese momento parecía ser el "acusado".

Las razones del porque lo hizo eran muy simples. Hace años que deseaba alejarse de Forks, de su familia, pero él sabía que no lo dejarían apartarse de ellos. Después de todo sus familiares.

Entonces decidió "lastimar" a la niña. De ese modo ellos la erigirían por sobre toda las cosas y estaba seguro que le pedirían que se marchase.

Entró en su cuarto a hurtadillas, la despertó de golpe diciendo aquellas palabras sin sentido, luego la arrinconó contra la pared apretando su pequeño pescuezo entre sus manos. No quería ser brusco, pero se controló. Lo que menos quería era romperle el cuello de un tirón y matarla. Suficiente infierno vivió al llamarla _maldita mentirosa._

¿Como su pequeño ángel de piel pálida podría ser aquella cosa vil?

Pronto fue apartado fuera de la casa por Jasper y Emmet, los cuales lo miraban desconcertados. Mas sobre todo destacaba el rostro de su hermano "Oso". Era una mirada de odio, seguro por haber osado tocar a su pequeña hermanita.

Jasper intentaba descifrar sus emociones, ya que sentía celos pero no ira, algo extraño dado lo que había visto en el cuarto.

Alice, Esme y Rosalie se encontraban con Bella tratándola de calmar. Estaba realmente aterrada y le dolía la garganta.

—Bella tranquila. Estamos aquí. Él no volverá a hacerte daño—la consolaba la rubia abrazándola.

—No puedo creer que Edward haya hecho ésto—exclamó en voz alta la pequeña de cabellos negro.

— ¡Alice, cállate!— dijo Rosalie al ver que ella se agitaba más a la mención de su nombre.

—Tranquila chicas o la van a poner más nerviosa—comentó Esme.

— ¿Más nerviosa? Mírala Esme esta aterrada, fuera de sí. No ha dicho una palabra aún.

—Dale tiempo está en shock— le contestó.

—Voy a traer a Jass. Lo necesita— susurró Alice antes de retirarse del cuarto.

Bella al principio se agitaba con nerviosismo, sus ojos parecían un mar de lágrimas. Pronto se había calmado pero no reaccionaba a los llamados de sus tías y abuela.

Una pelea entre el vampiro más fuerte y el más rápido de la familia dio paso ni bien fue sacado de aquella casa. Jasper y Carlisle los contuvieron asegurándose de inmovilizar al grandote. En ese momento el parecía ser el sacado de quicio.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso Edward? —preguntó calmadamente el padre vampiro.

—Carlisle, yo no sé— habló Edward agitándose su cabello con rapidez.

—Pero debe de haber algún motivo para que hayas hecho esa cosa semejante— trató de controlarse Carlisle. Jasper y Emmet se alejaron para tranquilizarse.

—No lo sé—volvió a repetir— Lo que si estoy seguro es de mi partida—anunció.

— ¿Qué? — gritaron los tres vampiros.

— Necesito irme.

— ¿Porqué? —preguntó su padre.

— ¡Acaso no viste lo que estuve a punto de hacer! Por favor respeta mi decisión, es lo único que pido.

—Está bien si eso es lo que quieres. Sin embargo te ruego que te quedes. Podemos solucionar esto juntos.

—No puedo y lo sabes es lo mejor para todos.

—Solamente te pido que te mantengas en contacto.

—Está bien. Adiós Carlisle— se despidió.

—Adiós hijo —dijo abrazándolo. No se despidió de nadie más. Aunque le hubiera gustado despedirse de Esme. Ella era como una madre para él. De los demás pasaba seguramente le mirarían con resentimiento.

De eso ya pasaron varios años. Diez años exactamente. Hace meses en que Alice insistía en que volviese. Ella es la única de sus hermanos que lo llamaba.

Esme y Carlisle lo habían invitado a pasar aunque sea unos días en su casa. ¿Qué debería hacer?

No quería ser una carga para ellos y mucho menos incomodar a Bella. Se imaginó que estaría grande. Y también que no querría verlo ni en pintura.

— ¡Arriba Bella hora de ir al instituto! — canturreó Alice cerca del oído de su la única humana de la casa lográndola despertar. Ella sólo le dedicó una cálida sonrisa— ¡Apresúrate o llegarás tarde! —Bella se apresuró, no obstante sus motivos eran diferentes.

Cuando bajó ya estaba lista para desayunar. A veces odiaba ser la única que se alimentaba, la hacía sentirse sola.

Los Cullen le habían contado su origen cuando había comenzado a preguntar ¿porque nunca comían o porque no dormían?, y cosas por el estilo.

Ella lo había aceptado bastante bien a pesar de su corta edad. También le habían contado su propio origen y el destino fatal de sus padres. Se había puesto algo triste pero había dicho que los querían como si fuera su familia aunque no lo fueran.

—Vamos Bells o llegaras tarde—la volvió a apurar Alice. Bella negó con la cabeza— ¿no? ¿Por qué no? ¿No se te ocurrirá faltar al instituto verdad? — Bella afirmó con su cabeza — ¡Ni se te ocurra! Además nadie te dio permiso.

—Yo se lo di — enunció la voz de Esme apareciendo en escena. La chica de cabellos ondulados le dio un beso en la mejilla de buenos días— hola querida —la saludó.

— ¿Porque ella puede faltar y nosotros no? —discutió la pequeña duende cruzándose de brazos.

—Fácil: ella es mi bebe preferida.

—_No soy un bebe _—_dijo bella moviendo sus manos._

Nadie se había percatado de una presencia masculina en el lugar. Un el aroma familiar se hizo presente, minutos después se escuchó un ruido de una motocicleta.

— Bella va a ir a pasear, me pidió permiso ayer a la noche— comentó titubeante Esme mandando mensajes con la mirada hacia la pequeña de cabellos negros quien asintió concordando con las sospechas de su madre.

—_Bueno me voy. Adiós Abu, adiós Ali _—las saludo a ambas ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo. Tomó su morralera de una silla y se fue campante hacia la puerta principal.

Una extraña sensación la sacudió. Era como si alguien la estuviese observando. Extrañada se dio la vuelta. Sencillamente para encontrarse cara a cara con un joven de cabellos indomables y rostro de Dios: Su tío Edward estaba en una esquina, fácilmente podría haber pasado como estatua.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un instante. Posteriormente Bella echó a correr como si el diablo la persiguiera. De inmediato su rostro se volvió serio. Cuando llegó fuera de la casa, un chico bastante musculoso y moreno la esperaba montado en una moto.

— ¡Hola Bells!— la salud, la chica movió las manos frenéticamente.

—_Vámono_s— dijo apresurada.

— ¿Sucedió algo? — cuestionó intrigado.

—Solo vámonos y rápido… por favor —rogo al final.

No quería estar en ese lugar, quería huir a la China de ser necesario. Cuando Alice le preguntó si tenía algún inconveniente en que su hermano volviera le dijo que no. Pero los sentimientos reflotaron al verlo frente a frente.

Se aferró a la espalda del chico mientras se alejaban de la casa. Sin querer lo apretó más de la cuenta. Tal vez el calor que emanaba Jabob apaciguara las ganas enormes de llorar que poseía en ese momento.


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

**Nombre del Fic: **Mi amor por ti es silencioso

**Nombre de la Autora: Minako1413**

**Advertencia: **¡Lemon! AU / OoC .Vampiros / Humanos

**Rated: M**

**Comentario de la autora: **Me encantan sus comentarios. Sigan haciéndolos me alegran mi día.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración: <strong>Como sabrán he cambiado el título de mi fic. Es que me avisaron que encontraron otro que se llamaba igual, pero no tiene semejanza con el mío.

Les pido disculpas si les he ocasionado confusiones. Me he olvidado de avisar.

Sin más aquí va la continuación de esta historia.

* * *

><p>A Edward le parecía raro que ella no haya hablado y que aquel chico moreno parecía hablar con ella. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo sordo? No un vampiro no podría ¿o si?<p>

Una pequeña muchacha se acercó y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

— ¡Hermanito que bueno que volviste! —exclamó alegre.

—Alice ¿que le pasa a Bella? —preguntó preocupado.

—Nada. Ven Esme te quiere ver— El intento leerle la mente pero sólo recitaba el abecedario una y otra vez. ¿Qué ocultaba?

Con el paso de las horas había recibido varias bienvenidas: la tierna y maternal de Esme, la hiperactiva de Alice, la comprensiva de Carlisle, la seria de Jasper, y la furiosa de Rosalie y Emmet. Aunque le daba más miedo la de la joven rubia.

Al atardecer en un restaurante de Port Angels dos amigos terminaban de almorzar.

— ¿Me vas a decir porque huiste de tu casa? —pregunto el moreno musculoso.

—Yo no huí—le respondió la chica con señas.

— ¿Y como le dices a lo que hiciste? Ya sé… saliste despavorida de tu casa— comentó riendo.

—Muy gracioso. Yo no me escapé. Sólo quería salir de allí. Alice quería ir de compras eso es todo.

—Sabes que eres una pésima mentirosa Bels.

—Si lo sé. —dijo después de suspirar— Sólo que no estoy preparada aún para contarte Jake, talvez algún día lo haga.

— ¿Pero estas bien? ¿Te paso algo malo? —insistía él.

—No preguntes. Pero estoy bien no te preocupes. Ahora ¿me podrías llevar a mi casa?— preguntó la joven. Aunque no quisiera algún día tendría que regresar.

Al llegar a su hogar Bella estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría cuando cruzara aquella puerta de madera? Tomó coraje y la atravesó dando también un hondo suspiro involuntario.

Se dirigió a paso de tortuga hacia la sala de estar. Allí estaban todos lo integrantes de la casa. Todos a excepción del chico de cabellos indomables.

Miro a ambos lados buscándolo. ¿Dónde estaba?

¿Quién te entiende Bella? Primero no quieres verlo pero lo primero que haces es buscarlo—pensó la castaña.

—Hola pequeña— canturreó su tío gradote— ¿Todo bie?

—Si Em todo bien—respondió.

—Siéntate aquí estamos por ver el partido de los Marioners—le sugirió Rosalie.

—No me gusta ver eso Rose y tu tampoco—dijo extrañada.

—Si lo se. Es que al terminar veremos una película—explicó emocionada.

— ¿De que? — preguntó sentándose al lado de su tía Barbie. Todos los presentes sonrieron, eso no era nada bueno— no me digan ¿de terror?

— ¡Adivinaste!— soltó la pequeña duende.

— ¡Porque de terror! ¿A quien le tocaba elegir esta ve? ¿A ti Em? ¿Por qué? — proclamaba suplicante.

—No me acuses yo no fui. Hoy le tocaba a Jasper—se defendió el grandullón.

— ¡Jasper!— exaltada Bella— ¿Por qué? — volvió a repetir con un puchero marca registrada Alice.

—No me mires así. Yo no tengo la culpa que no te gusten las películas de terror.

— ¡Que no me gusten! —dijo moviendo las manos más rápidamente. Era evidente que estaba enojada — ¿Soy la única en esta familia que no les gusta eso? —indagó mirando a cada integrante.

—A mi me encanta más ver como te asustas —explicó Emmet. Bella se vengó pegándole juguetonamente.

—Me sumo a eso —dijo Rosalie.

— ¡Rose! —la retó Bella. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Lamento decepcionarte pero a mi también me gustan tus saltos Bella— declaró suprimiendo una risa Carlisle.

—Gracias por eso —opinó sarcástica Bella.

La chica de pelo castaño no sabía que había un observador oculto entre las sombras que escuchaba atento todo.

_Porque no vienes a ver la película con nosotros hijo_—mencionómentalmente Carlisle.

—No me parece correcto. Mejor será que valla a mi cuarto— habló en voz baja cosa que sólo los vampiros podían escuchar.

Con un rápido movimiento la pequeña duende se encontraba frente a él tomándolo de la mano.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! Vamos Edward no seas aguafiestas. Ven a siéntate aquí — le indicó la susodicha arrastrándolo.

Cuando estuvo a la vista de todos y sobre todo frente a una nerviosa chica castaña todo se silenció.

— ¿No te molesta que venga Edward verdad Bella?— preguntó dubitativa Alice. La joven humana solo negó con la cabeza.

—Hola— dijo serio Edward. La chica solo asintió con la cabeza. No le gustaba hablar (con señas claro está) frente al chico que le causó aquel daño y las pesadillas que tenia al dormir.

Pero como siempre Bella se guardaba todo el dolor para si misma. No quería preocupar a su familia. Sabía que habían sufrido con la partida del chico.

_Más vale que te controles_ —especuló la de pelo rubio.

_Si le haces algo a Bella te aseguro que no vivirás por mucho tiempo_—pensó Emmet.

_Tranquilos. Me puedo controlar__comentó en vos baja para que escucharan a todos menos Bella.

Cuando la película comenzó con un aullido de un lobo que hizo a Bella saltar todos incluso el recién llegado rieron. Ella simplemente los fulminó con la mirada.

Luego dirigió su mirada a Emmet.

— ¿Em puedo? —preguntó titubeante.

—Claro. No hay problema— le respondió. Rosalie cambió de lugar con Bella. La chica castaña se sentó en el regazo del grandullón, pareciendo éste un sillón humano. En este caso un sillón vampírico.

Fue más entretenido los saltos que pegaba la pequeña humana como ya habían dicho que la propia película.

Al finalizar ésta, la susodicha yacía dormida en el pecho del más fuerte de la familia.

—Puedo llevarla a su cuarto—se ofreció Edward. De inmediato se escucharon dos fuertes gruñidos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me dejas un review?<strong>

**A ver díganme ¿que dicen que pasará?**

**¿Estuvo bueno?**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Bechos Minako1413**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.  
>Nombre del Fic: Mi amor por ti es silencioso<br>Nombre de la Autora: Minako1413  
>Advertencia: ¡Lemon! AU  OoC .Vampiros / Humanos  
>Rated: M<br>Comentario de la autora: Se que los he abandonado por un tiempo (o bastante ¬¬) pero aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capi. U.U  
>Aclaración: Todo lo que se encuentre en <em>KURVISA <em>se refiere cuando un personaje habla en lenguaje a señas.  
>No se olviden de dejarme sus opiniones...<strong>

—Tranquilos—dijo Carlisle.  
>—Sólo quería ayudar—se justificó Edward. Pero lo cierto era que quería tenerla en sus brazos. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia. Extrañaba ese calorcito que emanaba Bella en contraste a su fría piel.<br>Finalmente la muchacha fue llevada a su cuarto por el grandote de la familia.  
>Todo en la casa estaba tranquilo .Si no fuera por una respiración calmada proveniente de la planta superior que rompía con el silencio, se podría decir que no se escuchaba ni un alfiler al caer al suelo.<br>—Alice ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó el hermano mayor.  
>—Claro —respondió la susodicha— dime ¿para que soy buena?<br>—Yo quería saber el motivo por el cual Bel- Isabella— se corrigió no puede hablar.  
>— ¡Ah eso! —habló nerviosa—Eso ocurrió desde ese día. —comentó y el muchacho sabía exactamente a lo que se refería—Ella no ha vuelto a omitir ninguna palabra. Carlisle le ha hecho varios análisis y dijo que eso es psicológico que ella puede hablar, pero no quiere y que cuando lo desee hablara de nuevo. Edward yo intenté que hablara te lo juro. Así cargarías con un peso menos sobre tus hombros pero…—la interrumpieron.<br>—Tranquila Al lo comprendo —habló el joven saliendo rápidamente de la casa.  
>¿Cómo comprender el hecho de que gracias a él su pequeña y frágil humana no hablaría más y que la marcó para el resto de su vida?<br>Para él solo había un culpable y era él mismo. Pero no huiría, enfrentaría las consecuencias aún si eso traía consigo el aborrecimiento hacia su persona.  
>Varios días pasaban y Edward se esforzaba por comprender el lenguaje a señas de Bella. Sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella he implorarle perdón por hacerla sufrir tanto, pero también quería saber que opinaba ella y eso sólo podría lograrse si hablaban los dos solos.<br>Es por eso que le pidió a su hermana menor clases particulares. Estaba día y noche practicando, claro que el no dormir ayudaba mucho.  
>— ¡Bien Ed! vas mejorando aunque todavía te falta práctica— le alentó dando sus característicos saltitos— ¿Me vas a decir porque quieres aprender esto tan a prisa? —dijo seria<br>—Tú sabes porque. Seguramente ya lo has visto—habló cansado.  
>—Pero no es lo mismo. Quiero escucharlo de ti no de unas visiones.<br>—Está bien. Solo quiero darle mis sinceras disculpas por lo que le hice. No espero que me perdone pero es algo que tengo que hacer Alice.  
>—Lo comprendo y yo haría lo mismo, pero yo sé lo que hiciste y…—lo interrumpió al ver en su mente imágenes de ese día.<br>—No sigas. No quiero recordarlo, por favor—rogó.  
>—Está bien. Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.<br>—Gracias Al.  
>Era un día soleado cuando por fin se dio la ocasión perfecta para hablar con ella. Todos habían salido de caza y aunque le costó convencer a Rosalie y Emmet finalmente habían accedido claro que por petición de Carlisle y Esme.<br>Bella se encontraba mirando Avatar concentrada en el comedor. El joven de pelo indomable se acerco a ella con cautela. Pudo notar como se tensaba era obvio que había notado su presencia.  
>—Hola Isabela—habló el de pelo castaño.<br>—Hola—le contestó Bella con señas.  
>—Yo… este. Necesito hablar contigo—expresó nervioso. Ella asintió, puso pausa a la película y lo miro atenta a sus movimientos.<br>Por alguna extraña razón no se sintió amenazada por el vampiro, pero si estaba nerviosa.  
>— <em>Quera perderte —habló Edward. Bella lo miro sin entender. Ella negó con la cabeza mostrándole su confusión. El joven intentó nuevamente…<br>— Yo quiero —Bella asintió— perderte —la joven bajo la cabeza intentando no reírse.  
>El chico se puso nervioso y paso sus manos por sus cabellos frustrado.<br>— Puedo escuchar —señalo la humana.  
>Edward estaba seguro que si pudiese se hubiese puesto colorado. Como era posible que una chica lo pusiera así. Había prácticamente olvidado todo lo que su hermana le había enseñado.<br>Aparte del hecho de que olvidó que Bella no podía hablar pero si oír. El apartó la mirada de ella por un instante.  
>—Lo siento lo olvidé—tomo una gran bocanada de aire como si lo necesitara y comenzó…—Yo sé que te hice daño en el pasado. No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy. Soy un monstruo, no debí tratarte así. Eras solo una niña y… Mira lo único que quiero es que me perdones—habló desde su corazón sin vida.<br>La chica lo miraba con asombro ¿acaso estaba arrepentido de verdad? Miró a sus ojos y vio que decía la verdad. Con el paso de los días se dio cuenta que Edward no era tan malo como su mente de niña recordaba. Un monstruo que vidria en las noches a comerla y matarla.  
>Solo vio su arrepentimiento sincero. Ella no podía juzgar a nadie. Lo perdonaría de eso estaba segura, pero ¿como hacérselo entender? era obvio que no entendía nada de lo que ella decía.<br>Decidió hacer lo único que se le ocurrió. Afirmo con su cabeza.  
>— ¿Me perdonas? —preguntó el de pelo indomable. Ella volvió a repetir el mismo procedimiento—muchas gracias—dijo realmente agradecido—tal vez sea mucho atrevimiento de mi parte pero ¿crees que podríamos llegar a ser amigos algún un día? —preguntó con cierto temor a que sea una respuesta negativa pero no, fue una positiva.<br>Él se sentía algo incomodo y no quería que ella estuviera así también de modo que decidió levantarse para retirarse a su cuarto y dejarla que viera su película en paz pero fue interrumpido por una tímido brazo femenino. Eso hizo que él se sentara y la mirara a los ojos. Esos ojos hermosos que tanto le gustaba.  
>Ella sacó una pequeña libreta y anotó…<br>—"No crees que si quieres ser mi amigo ¿deberías al menos comprenderme? Si quieres podría darte lecciones. Así se me aria más fácil hablarte…"—el no lo podía creer. Realmente quería hablar con él y no lo aborrecía. Por supuesto que acepto de inmediato.  
>Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una voz chillona.<br>— ¡Oh veo que están practicando!—canturreo entusiasmada Alice. Toda la familia se encontraba allí reunida más un integrante.  
>— ¡Jake! —habló Bella y saltó a los brazos de su amigo<br>— ¡Hey! vine a visitarte preciosa—dijo cariñosamente. La muchacha sintió la tensión del ambiente y también le pareció haber escuchado un gruñido pero no le dio importancia.  
>Los presento ambos. Luego se dirigió al patriarca de la familia.<br>— Carlisle ¿crees que podríamos hablar a solas? — le preguntó.  
>—Claro Bella— le contesto con cariño.<br>Cuando estuvieron a solas ella expuso su problema.  
>— Veras hace días que no me encuentro bien y siento mi vientre hinchado —trato de hablar lo más bajo posible ella sabía lo de la aguda audición de los vampiros.<br>—Tendremos que hacer algunos exámenes. ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a la clínica y te revisa un colega mío? —La chica aceptó gustosa no era de su agrado que su abuelo la revisara. Eso sería algo vergonzoso._

_**¡Hola! Tanto tiempo sin verlas/os. ¡Si he regresado!  
>¿Qué piensan que tiene Bella?<br>¿A ver quien adivina?  
>No creo que nadie lo saque… U.U<br>Nos leemos pronto  
>Bechos Minako1413<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

Solo quería pedirles perdón por mi larga ausencia…

Han estado pasándome muchas cosas estos meses. Me robaron (literalmente) todo el material de estudio. (Por si no saben o no se acuerdan estidio en la Cruz Roja). Tuve que comenzar de nuevo con las clases que perdí, además están los finales. Y que mi corazón este destrozado no ayuda en nada a mi ánimo.

Sé que tengo que seguir adelante pero se me hace muy difícil. Pero como siempre digo y se los aclaro no dejo los fic´s sin terminar.

Muchas gracias de corazón a las que me dejan sus lindos reviews.

Voy a intentar subir un capitulo aunque sea de cada historia.

He de confesar que las cosas por aquí (mi ex/o actual novio) no comprende ciertas situaciones que no son culpa mía. Espero que entre en razón y no siga lastimándome, por el bien de los dos.

Tengo esperanzas de que así será. Yo lo amo y él me ama. Es un tonto cabeza de chorlito ja,jaja.

De nuevo PERDÓN y no me abandonen aunque algunas historias ya estén por terminar, tengo en mente otras. Sii mi cabecita no descansa! U.U

Besos Mina


	9. Chapter 9

¡Si MINA un día volvió!

Muchas gracias por sus bonitos comentarios. Espero más cuando terminen de leer este. A disfrutar…

Un colega de Carlisle reviso finalmente a Bella. Le realizaron diferentes pruebas a lo largo del día hasta que finalmente hallaron el problema.

Mientras en la casa de los vampiros un joven de cabellos indomables daba vueltas sin cesar

—Ed vas a hacer un hueco en el piso, deja de estar preocupado todo va a estar bien—intento calmarla la pequeña de cabello negro.

— ¿Quien está preocupado? —habló el mayor.

— ¿Quien está dando vueltas sin cesar? Mira por allí el piso ya no tiene brillo y… —se interrumpió.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué viste Alice? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Ya sé lo que tiene Bella—anunció.

— ¿Y qué es? —expresó el de cabello indomable.

El teléfono sonó y Edward atendió.

—Bueno.

—Edward —dijo del otro lado de la línea Carlisle.

— ¿Que tiene Bella? —repitió.

—No es nada serio. Es un problema un tanto "particular" pero ya fue solucionado. Solo quería avisarles que tendrán que estar fuera de la casa por unos días. Igual yo les avisare cuando pueden volver.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero Carlisle que tiene Bella?

—En resumen nuestra pequeña Bella ya no es tan pequeña ya es toda una señorita.

— ¿Qué?

—No voy a decir más. Ya sabes lo difícil que es convivir una humana, mas si esta en estas condiciones. Bueno nos vemos luego —dijo y colgó.

—Yo no me pienso ir —anuncio la pequeña poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

—Yo tampoco —concluyó Esme.

—Nosotros no queremos hacerle daño a Bella, así que nos iremos por unos días— dijo Rosalie mirando a Emmet. Jasper miro a Alice y ella habló.

—Entiendo ve, yo me quedare— le respondió a su pregunta no formulada.

—Y tú ¿qué vas a hacer? Ed

—Yo voy a quedarme obviamente no tengo porque irme de mi propia casa— expreso como si nada.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Si no te preocupes, no ocurrirá nada.

Mas te vale le advirtió mentalmente la rubia

Dos horas más tarde cuando se escucho el ruido de la cerradura todos los que quedaron en la casa miraron expectantemente

Bella entro tímidamente, con los mofletes colorados y la mirada gacha

— ¿Bell que tal fue el día? —Pregunto la joven saltarina.

—_Bien, supongo _—contesto con señas.

Un gruñido se escuchó lo próximo fue Edward intentando atacarla. Bella revivió las pesadillas de niña en la realidad. En sus sueños aparecía el con sus ojos oscuros, su mirada penetrante pero llena de desesperación por beber de su sangre. Era una mirada aterradora y cambio más cuando Carlisle y Alice lo detuvieron.

— ¡Sácala de aquí! —gritó Carlisle.

La joven sintió como Esme la llevaba a la planta alta. La depositó en su cama y la abrazo. No se daba cuenta que su respiración se agitaba cada vez más y más

—Bella tranquila—intentaba en vano calmarla.

Ella no escuchaba nada, solo tenía en mente esos ojos oscuros, deseosos de sangre humana. Ávido por extirpar hasta la última gota hasta que ya no quede nada en su inerte cuerpo.

— ¡Carlisle! — gritó como si hubiera necesidad— ¡Bella te necesita!

La chica podía ver la imagen. Edward entrando a su cuarto, arrinconándola contra la fría pared igual que su piel. Edward apretando su cuello, iba a matarla eso de seguro. Edward sonriendo y mostrando sus filosos colmillos blancos. Edward clavándole lo dientes, un fuerte dolor surgió de pronto en sus pecho, Edward… Edward…Edward.

—Bella calma te estás provocando un ataque respiratorio. Ya no hay peligro, no dejaremos que te pase nada —anuncio con firmeza. Ella solo pudo abrasarlo con fuerza y llorar como si no hubiera mañana.

Desde ese día no había vuelto a verlo. Carlisle le explico lo sucedido, que seguramente Edward no había cazado lo suficiente y que lo perdonara.

Miro al paquete que tenía en sus manos. Era verdad él no tenía la culpa se habían llevado bien unos cuantos días y el no pareció molestarse por estar cerca suyo.

¿Era ella la culpable entonces?

Recordó el hinchamiento de su vientre, su resultado de un problema corporal, Bella no había recibido la visita de Andrés como le explico Carlisle, a él le había parecido muy raro que a su edad Bella no lo hubiera hecho pero había decidido esperar. Había escuchado que a algunas niñas se les adelantaba y a otras se les atrasaba, pero a ella nada. Seguramente fue entonces cuando se comenzó a sentir distinta, como hinchada.

El médico le explico que para que el ovulo salga del ovario tiene que estallar por así decirlo y luego hace el habitual camino hacia las trompas de Falopio. En su caso su ovulo hizo el camino pero al situarse en la pared del endometrio comenzó a descender ya que no hubo fecundación. Sin embargo no pudo pasar por su himen ya que este estaba imperforado. La solución: perforarlo manualmente con la ayuda de una aguja y listo. Solo que toda la sangre que no ha sido sacada en todo eso ciclos menstruales sale turbia y con olor nada agradable.

¡Claro! Si eso no hubiera pasado estaría todo bien. Ella era la del problema y ahora seguro que él se culparía por lo sucedido.

Bueno en realidad nadie era el culpable pero como explicárselo. Había encontrado a un buen amigo en Edward y tenía que admitir que le encantaba como se ponía nervioso y se trastabillaba la hacía recordar a ella, y eso le hacía reír.

Se coloco las toallitas protectoras correctamente, se aliso el cabello se lavo las manos y salió del baño. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que su primera menstruación sería tan complicada?

Hubiera deseado que su verdadera madre estuviera ahí, pero tenía a Esme y a Alice y a Rosalie aunque en ese momento no estaba.

Unos días más tarde todo volvió a la normalidad. Todos regresaron, sin embargo el no.

Escucho el teléfono sonar y la pequeña imperativa de la casa contesto al primer toque.

— ¿Cuándo piensas volver?

—Hola a ti también, si estoy bien—dijo sarcástico.

Bella se apresuro a escuchar.

— ¿Por qué no vienes mañana? saldremos de campamento

— ¿Campamento?

—Si mañana será un día estupendo.

—No me digas… estará nublado—anunció

— ¡Oye soy yo la que adivina el futuro!

—Jajá—rió el de cabellos indomables.

—En serio ven, vamos a pasarlo genial—Miro a Bella.

— _¿Qué dijo? ¿va a venir?_ —preguntó con señas. Sonrió con sorna.

—Bella dice que vengas y que es una orden

— ¿Bella? no se—la susodicha solo miraba sorprendida y a la espera de la respuesta.

— ¡Vamos anímate!—un soplido se escucho del otro lado.

—No creo que sea buena idea ¿y si la lastimo de nuevo?

— ¡Edward Cullen no sigas con eso!

—Pero y si es verdad Alice ¿y si le hago daño?

—Ella ya no está… en la esa "situación" no te preocupes.

—Pero…

—Si intentas hacerle algo te aseguro que hay unos cuantos para detenerte y yo juro que te estampo contra un árbol si eso ocurre—Juro solemne.

—Se supone que estas convenciéndome… —lego de unos minutos—Bueno llegaré ahí esta noche.

—Genial Bella te manda besos—se escucho una risa antes de que cortaran la línea.

— _¿De cuándo yo mando besos por teléfono?_ —anunció con un fingido enojo.

—Desde ahora. Vamos tenemos mucho que hacer antes de mañana ¡Rosalie vámonos! —gritó al instante la rubia apareció.

—_Espero que no sea lo que pienso… —miro a ambas. Supo que se avecinaba algo muy malo— ¿Comparas? ¡NO!_

—¡Oh si compras! —dijeron las vampiras

¿Podrás Bella sobrevivir al dúo de las compras?

¿Podrá convencer a Edward de que no tuvo la culpa de lo ocurrido?

¿Edward se podrá controlar frente a Bella? ¿O será estampado contra un árbol?

Seguro que no lo tenían lo del himen, déjenme decirles que lo del himen es un mito, algunas nacen sin él, otras lo tiene como elastizado se contrae en un acto sexual y vuelve a su lugar al cabo de unos minutos o en otros casos como el de Bella lo tienen imperforado. ¿De dónde creen que sale toda esa sangre si una chica es virgen? No es un gran agujero pero ahí está. ¡No chicas! no se vallan a ver en el espejo… es casi imperceptible al ojo humano. Cabe destacar que en el acto sexual el himen se alarga y si puede haber sangre no digo que no.

Espero que haya aclarado sus dudas y GRACIAS por esperarme tanto tiempo. Esta semana termino las pruebas de enfermería pero quería adelantarles este capítulo.

Besos MINAKO1413


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA!  
><strong>

**NECESITO ALGUNAS IDEAS PARA ESTA HISTORIA ME HE QUEDADO ESTANCADA!**

**CUALQUIER IDEA ES BIENVENIDA!  
><strong>

**PLEASE! HELP ME!  
><strong>

**Mandenme un review o un mail a...**

**ropy_ 12 live. com. ar  
><strong>

**(SIN ESPACIOS)  
><strong>


End file.
